Various mechanisms have been proposed for attachment and detachment of a cartridge to a printing apparatus. Examples of such mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2005/0151811 (which corresponds to JP-A-2007-230249), U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,053 (which corresponds to JP-A-2005-022345), U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,780 (which corresponds to JP-A-2002-019142), U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,422, U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,042, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,030.